Plastic Man
How Plastic Man joined the Tourney Plastic Man was a crook named Patrick "Eel" O'Brian. Orphaned at age 10 and forced to live on the streets, he fell into a life of crime. As an adult, he became part of a burglary ring, specializing as a safecracker. During a late-night heist at the Crawford Chemical Works, he and his three fellow gang members were surprised by a night watchman. During the gang's escape, Eel was shot in the shoulder and doused with a large drum of unidentified chemical liquid. He escaped to the street only to discover that his gang had driven off without him. How to Unlock The player must complete one of the following requirements to unlock Plastic Man: *Play 53 matches in the Versus Mode. *Using SuperMan, finish Classic Mode. For all of these options, the player must brawl Plasti Man on the Battlefield stage. After defeating Plastic Man, the announcer will say "Someone else has joined the Tourney!" after a Smash Ball appears on the lower-right corner of the screen with a message saying "You can now select the criminal turned hero, Plastic Man!". Character Select Screen Animation Plastic Man stretches his legs to the camera then follows with his upper body saying "Much like measuring tape!". Special Attacks Lengthy Headbutt (Neutral) Plastic Man stretches his neck and does a headbutt to his opponent. Stretch Smash (Side) Plastic Man extends and smashes his arms down then swings them up. Arm Raise (Up) Plastic Man raises his arms enough to extend them. If he touches the edge of a platform, he can go there. Plastic Lariat (Down) Plastic Man spins around with his arms extended out and attacking anyone in range. Elastic Top Spin (Hyper Smash) Plastic Man moves his arms to his left side then spins around while moving his extended arms in place. The arms could knock anyone in range away. Using the thumb pad allows Plastic Man to move around. He stops after 11 seconds. Stretchy Smash (Final Smash) Plastic Man stretches his arms out saying "Careful now!" then does rapid punches with his extended arms. After 25 punches, he stops. If the opponent is hit 6 times in this, he/she will be blown away. Victory Animations #Plastic Man claps his extended hands and says "I can reach anything wherever I am!". #Plastic Man stands in place then does an extensive left punch saying "Can you just go home now?". #Plastic Man does 3 extensive attacks saying "Nothing I can't handle!". On-Screen Appearance Plastic Man stretches down to his start point and says "Let's extend things!". Special Quotes *Why don't you just go back to your birth place? (When fighting Kazuya) *Take a wakeup pill, that'll help. (When fighting Alisa) *Can I wipe those tears? (When fighting Xiaoyu) *Let me show you my long stretch! (When fighting Sakura) Trivia *Plastic Man shares his English voice actor with Ganryu. *The rival of Plastic Man is Gouf. Category:DC Comics characters Category:Male characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney Category:Unlockable characters Category:Playable characters